Usuario discusión:Brunoar
¡Bienvenido! Esta es la página de discusión de Brunoar, administrador de la Wiki de Glee en español. Si quieres decirme algo, puedes hacer click en el botón de "Dejar un mensaje" y con gusto te contestaré a la brevedad. ¡Saludos gleeks! Saludos Hola, soy el usuario Kevin gaga y quiero decirte que recibí tu mensaje. Voy a colaborar lo más que pueda en esta página creando las páginas que no existen y agregando más artículos. Gracias por decirme lo de la Infobox de canciones. No sé si viste las últimas páginas que creé, que son de canciones. Cualquier duda te preguntaré. Adiós. Ayuda Hola de nuevo, te pido ayuda porque tengo un nuevo wiki de la serie Manual de Supervivencia Escolar de Ned y quiero saber cómo se edita el menú de un wiki para ponerle cosas como acceder a los episodios, personajes, etc. También quisiera saber como hacer plantillas generales como las de tu página para mi wiki. Ojalá me puedas ayudar. Adiós! Kevin gaga 16:11 11 oct 2010 (UTC) Amigo necesito hacer un cuadro estoy creando un categoria y en el contenido necesito hacer un cuandro de 131 lineas por 6 columnas algo asi. yo se que suena un poco exajerado pero ya verga que es algo importante. graqcias espero tu pronta respuesta a mi prefil Andriuw Reyes Hola Hola mucho gusto, entre a la web para compartir mis conocimientos sobre la serie pero me gustaría hacerte una pregunta: ¿Cómo hago para conseguir a los personajes que no salen en la lista del menu? PD: soy nuevo en esto de Wiki Gracias. Daniel Gracias Hola, Gracias por dejarme un mensaje. Espero que siga aca. Chau,--BeatlesgLee Fan 00:11 5 dic 2010 (UTC) Rodri Muy cierto Tenes razon. Puede ser muy ofensivo. Lo lamento. Lo pensaré dos veces al poner una categoría. Bye Pregunta... Acabo de editar el artículo de Glee: The Music, Volume 2, ''y me aparece lo que escribí en Contenidos y abajo... Como hago para editar "Contenidos"?' En el artículo que creé de Dont Cry for me Argentina... No me deja poner la imagen en la InfoBox... Como hago para borrar una imagen que subí... Es que está repetida Mrs.Groff 23:39 6 dic 2010 (UTC) Mrs. Groff Ayudaaaaaaaa! Hola de nuevo te quiero felicitar por tu wiki está muy buena te quiero pedir ayuda sobre cómo crear plantillas de bienvenida, artículos destacados de la wiki, etc. para la portada de una wiki como los que tú tienes. Ayúdame, por favor. Gracias y saludos.Kevin gaga 20:18 7 dic 2010 (UTC) Hola, tengo problemas porque no entiendo como aplicar las olantillas ni donde encontrar el blog (en la página dice en la parte lateral pero no explica mucho). Si podés ayudarme, gracias.Chocococotorta 02:56 21 jul 2011 (UTC) Harry Laos queria decirte gracias por el mensaje y colaboré lo máximo en este primer día Harry Laos 00:09 17 dic 2010 (UTC) Harry LaosHarry Laos 00:09 17 dic 2010 (UTC) como saco una pagina de una categoria? Harry Laos 00:43 18 dic 2010 (UTC) Felicitaciones '''Adoree la pagina Glee wikia :) esta genial enserio (Y) soy mega fan , asi qee x aqii me tendras muy seguido :) ' annniee* 23:50 22 dic 2010 (UTC) Le agrego las pociciones de la canciones? Me encanta la página, soy realmente adicta. Chocococotorta 13:27 20 jul 2011 (UTC) Hola... Holaa Brunoar. Me encantó esta wiki. Esta muy bien hecha, con todas sus páginas y eso. Me encanta colaborar en wikis y esta es una de ellas. Hiciste un muy buen trabajo. Tatalo 12:35 28 dic 2010 (UTC) muchas gracias Gracias por el comentario, es un placer formar parte de esta comunidad y pues sólo para decirte que soy una traductora semi-profesional, qué quiero decir con ésto, que actualmente estoy cursando la carrera de traducción e interpretación asi que créeme, las traducciones las hago yo, y no con la ayuda de algun traductor en internet (mucho menos de google), si la redacción quedo mal es porque en el original venia mal redactado y en la carrera nos enseñan a dejar ese tipo de errores, ya que el traductor no siempre debe solucionarle la vida al lector, pero si lo necesitas con gusto las arreglo. En cuanto a los errores ortográficos, no te apures, trataré de que no vuelvan a pasar, siempre me bajan puntos por eso en la escuela. Eso era todo, y nuevamente gracias por recibirme n.n Lesmeli03 00:40 29 dic 2010 (UTC)Lesmeli03Lesmeli03 00:40 29 dic 2010 (UTC) HOLA!!! hola!!! gracias por tu mensaje..... tengo una pregunta....como hago para entrar en alguna discusion y para cambiar mi foto de perfil??? Mensaje sin titulo 1 la pagina esta muy buena!!!! besos y feliz año!!!Chikaglee 01:55 29 dic 2010 (UTC) Mensaje sin titulo 2 hola te quiero preguntar como se pone una imagen en las plantillas de personajes me encanta ademas el wiki muy bueno Cesar the gleek 23:58 23 feb 2011 (UTC)cesar the gleekCesar the gleek 23:58 23 feb 2011 (UTC) HOLA AGAIN porfavor intenta desirme como hacerlo lo mas rapido posible Cesar the gleek 00:01 24 feb 2011 (UTC)cesar the gleekCesar the gleek 00:01 24 feb 2011 (UTC) Url Hola Brunoar, acabo de ver tu solicitud en los spotlights (y te felicito, la verdad es que el wiki se ve bastante bien y tal). Solo quería comentarte que si quieres redirigir la url de la página a es.glee.wikia.com, solo tienes que enviar un mensaje a través de ' ' explicando lo que necesitas. Es que he notado que la web actual es es.es-glee y he pensado que quizá querrías cambiar eso. Es posible de hacer, ya que el otro wiki (es.glee) actualmente apenas tiene cosas hechas. Bueno, nada más que añadir. ¡Nos vemos! ~Playsonic2 17:57 20 mar 2011 (UTC) : Muchas gracias por tu consejo sobre la redirección de la Wiki. Ya lo he solicitado al staff, estoy esperando su respuesta. ¡Y gracias por las felicitaciones! Un abrazo --BrunoarGleek [[User Talk:Brunoar|'Mi Discusión']] 21:15 20 mar 2011 (UTC) ::De nada, vi que te dieron el mismo consejo en es.wikia, lo que pasa es que lo notamos mucho cuando vemos enlaces tipo es.es, de hecho no es la primera vez que veo algo así (recuerdo otro wiki en el que pasaba lo mismo, sin guión ni nada) y bueno. Lo que pasa es que el formulario a la hora de crear un wiki, si te acabas de meter y ya has visto enlaces de otros wikis, acabas pensando que tienes que poner el es. tú mismo y tal, cuando en realidad el sistema se encarga de realizar tal acción una vez que seleccionas el idioma. Bueno, ¡un saludo! ~Playsonic2 21:18 20 mar 2011 (UTC) ::: Es que cuando creé la Wiki, yo ya sabia que no era necesario agregar el "es", pero como ya existía la otra wiki (que ahora está abandonada) decidí agregarlo para que no me diera el error de que "ya existe una wiki con esa url"... Pero bueno, espero que ahora me redireccionen jeje ¡Saludos! --BrunoarGleek [[User Talk:Brunoar|'Mi Discusión']] 21:22 20 mar 2011 (UTC) ::::Seguro que lo hacen ;) ~Playsonic2 21:51 20 mar 2011 (UTC) Mensaje sin título 3 ¡Hola! Primero que nada, gracias por la bienvenida (:, espero poder ayudar más en la comunidad. Y, porfavor, ¿Me podrías decir qué artículo cree mal? Es que no recuerdo haber hecho un artículo así y me gustaría poder entender de mejor forma lo que me dijiste (:. Gracias y, nuevamente, gracias por la bienvenida. Simpsonswebmaster 16:55 21 mar 2011 (UTC) : ¡Me alegro mucho de que quieras contribuir activamente! En cuanto a lo que te comenté, me refería al artículo Legion of Doom, cuyo contenido era "sin información por el momento" y nada más. De todas formas, te pido mil disculpas, ya que pensé que habías sido tu, pero ahora que me fijé en el historial, me di cuenta que tu no habias editado dicho artículo xD ¡Saludos! --BrunoarGleek [[User Talk:Brunoar|'Mi Discusión']] 21:35 21 mar 2011 (UTC) :) Me llego tu mensaje, ya aprendi a usar Glee wikia pero seguro que despues te voy a preguntar algo jaja. En realidad la seguia desde antes pero recien ahora me cree un usuario, porque me di cuenta que en las parejas no estana Brittana asi que ya le cree una nueva pagina :P jajaja. Besos, sofi :¡Genial! Ya sabes que cuando quieras podes preguntarme lo que sea ;) Otra cosa, cada vez que escribas en la página de discusión de otro usuario o de un artículo, recuerda firmar tu mensaje escribiendo cuatro tildes (~~~~) o pulsando el boton http://images.wikia.com/common/__cb35195/skins/common/images/button_sig.png :¡Un abrazo! --BrunoarGleek [[User Talk:Brunoar|'Mi Discusión']] 14:31 1 abr 2011 (UTC) Mensaje sin título 4 podrias cambiar la encuesta del mes ya es 2 : ¡Listo! Lo siento, se me habia olvidado jeje La semanal quedará hasta el jueves que viene. Y recuerda firmar tus mensajes! --BrunoarGleek [[User Talk:Brunoar|'Mi Discusión']] 00:55 3 abr 2011 (UTC) Páginas de Relaciones Hola, pues, me quería referir al tema de las páginas de relaciones. Quiero editar esas páginas, pero me da... "cosa", además que siento la necesidad de redirigir FINNCHELL y Finnchel a otra llamada Relación:Finn y Rachel, pero mi pregunta va a ¿Es esa la forma correcta en la cuál debo crearlas?. Y segundo, creo que la creación de páginas de relaciones debería ser algo más puntual y más... "oficial" por así decirlo. Por ejemplo, uno puede crear las páginas de relaciones entre Sam y Santana o Santana y Brittany porqué están confirmadas como relaciones que pueden entregar contenido coherente, pero recientemente vi una página llamada Samchel, cuyo contenido era algo similar a "Muchos creen que puede pasar". Siento que es simple fanatismo ya que hasta ahora no hemos visto nada entre Sam y Rachel. Sinceramente, no quiero que la wiki se vea como la wiki de Glee en inglés (llena de artículos como "Las diez mejores frases de Sue"). Gracias, Simpsonswebmaster 18:04 4 abr 2011 (UTC) : Tienes toda la razón. La forma en que tu consideras que deberían ser las páginas de parejas es la correcta, es decir, que el nombre del artículo sea "Relación:Finn y Rachel" (por ejemplo). Además, creo que para las parejas se puede utilizar la Plantilla:Infobox Personaje, aunque la categoría sería "parejas" o "relaciones" (no estoy seguro de si ya existe una categoría o no). En cuanto a Samchel, pienso lo mismo, es totalmente inútil tener páginas de ese tipo. Es decir, podría existir un artículo de "Relación:Sue y Bryan", por ejemplo, ya que aunque no hay demasiado que escribir, al menos si pasó algo, pero entre Sam y Rachel no hay nada, de hecho, nunca los vimos hablar solos a ambos xD Si quieres eliminar ese tipo de páginas, estás en todo tu derecho, y también sientete libre de redirigir las que creas necesarias. --BrunoarGleek [[User Talk:Brunoar|'Mi Discusión']] 19:42 4 abr 2011 (UTC) /* Encuestas Semanales */ cambia la encuesta porfa :Lo siento mucho, es que no he tenido tiempo para nada. Mañana mismo la cambio y el día de renovación de encuestas semanales pasará a ser los sábados. --BrunoarGleek [[User Talk:Brunoar|'Mi Discusión']] 05:05 9 abr 2011 (UTC) Mensaje sin título 5 Hola solo vengo a informarte sobre otros wikis con el tema de glee están abandonados por lo cual puedes extraer sus artículos y unirlos así tendrían más información sobre el tema http://es.espglee.wikia.com/wiki/Especial:Todas http://es.gleepedia.wikia.com/wiki/Especial:Todas http://es.gleecastmusic.wikia.com/wiki/Especial:Todas espero te sirvan, Saludos --Lex-ph (discusión) Impulsor de Wikias 19:24 10 abr 2011 (UTC) :¡Muchas gracias! Los voy a chequear para ver si se puede tomar algo de información de ahi, te lo agradezco mucho --BrunoarGleek [[User Talk:Brunoar|'Mi Discusión']] 10:38 11 abr 2011 (UTC) Crear una seccion nueva Se puede crear una seccion nueva ?? por ejemplo : donde salgan todos los videos de las canciones ... Si no se puede podrias hacer lo tu ?? .. Seria bueno :) PD:Muchas gracias por la bienvenida .. espero ser de gran ayuda ,debido a que soy una de las mayores fans de Glee . yo lo edito todo y si se necesita ayuda yo sin dudas contribuyo :D Crear una seccion nueva Se puede crear una seccion nueva ?? por ejemplo : donde salgan todos los videos de las canciones ... Si no se puede podrias hacer lo tu ?? .. Seria bueno :) :¡Hola! No entiendo exactamente a qué te refieres con "una sección nueva". Los videos de las canciones se ponen en el artículo sobre esa canción, hay algunos que ya lo tienen, y otros que no, a los cuales se los puedes agregar si quieres. Recuerda firmar tus mensajes en páginas de discusión siempre escribiendo cuatro tildes así: ~~~~ o presionando el botón http://images.wikia.com/common/__cb36140/skins/common/images/button_sig.png De esa manera te identificas y pueden responderte en tu página de discusión. Me alegro mucho de saber que tienes muchas ganas de colaborar, y quiero que sepas que aqui estaré yo para contestar tus dudas siempre que lo necesites. --BrunoarGleek [[User Talk:Brunoar|'Mi Discusión']] 00:14 21 abr 2011 (UTC) Progresos Hola Brunoar, ¿cómo van las cosas en el wiki? ¿os ha sido de ayuda el spotlight?--Bola (discusión) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png Helper 08:30 10 may 2011 (UTC) : ¡Hola! Si, el spotlight ha sido de muchisima ayuda, ya que muchisimos usuarios se registraron aqui y muchos ahora editan diariamente. Me preguntaba cuanto dura un spotlight en vigencia. ¡Gracias! --BrunoarGleek [[User Talk:Brunoar|'Mi Discusión']] 17:20 10 may 2011 (UTC) ::Pues duran un mes entero, justamente hoy hemos cambiado a los nuevos, por eso te preguntaba. Me alegro de que haya dado buenos resultados, ¡aprovechad el impulso! Suerte!--Bola (discusión) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png Helper 18:19 10 may 2011 (UTC) ! Disculpa. que tenia de malo lo que edite en la Segunda Temporada??????? :Te explico. En la página Segunda Temporada, la información sobre los episodios es una sinopsis, no un resumen de eventos. Eso significa que no debes poner spoilers sobre el episodio. Imagina que tu aun no has visto ese episodio, pero quieres leer de que se tratará, seguro que no te gustaría que te dijeran que Jean Sylvester es quien muere en Funeral, o que New Directions pierde en las Nacionales en New York, por ejemplo, ¿verdad?. Ese tipo de información si puedes ponerla en la página principal de cada episodio, entiendes? Cualquier otra duda, no dudes en decirmelo. --BrunoarGleek [[User Talk:Brunoar|'Mi Discusión']] 02:44 26 may 2011 (UTC) Hell-O Hola, soy un simple fan de gLee y me gustaría, solo es una opinion, que crees una pagina llamada Liga Del Caos El grupo compuesto por terri el cápitan de vocal adrenaline y el gay =) jajajajaja, y tambien compuesto por Sue... Te lo envio. un simple fan de Glee =) :¡Hola! Agradezco mucho que te comuniques conmigo para darme tus opiniones y propuestas. Quería decirte que en realidad ya existe una página sobre ese grupo, es esta: League of Doom. Sin embargo, gracias a lo que me dijiste, ahora se que puede haber más gente que la busque por el nombre "Liga del Caos", así que a partir de ahora, cada vez que alguien busque "Liga del Caos", llegará a la página League of Doom. ¡Muchisimas gracias! Si tienes alguna otra propuesta, no dudes en decirmela. Otra cosa, recuerda firmar tus mensajes en páginas de discusión escribiendo cuatro tildes así: ~~~~ o presionando este botón: http://images.wikia.com/common/__cb37460/skins/common/images/button_sig.png ¡Un abrazo y gracias nuevamente! --BrunoarGleek [[User Talk:Brunoar|'Mi Discusión']] 02:01 29 may 2011 (UTC) Graciaas! XD Hola! XD gracias por prestarme tu ayuda, me gustaria que mi perfil quedara bonito como el tuyo :3 porfavoor! XD graciaaaas! :Ahi te lo arreglé, tenias un pequeñito error nada mas. Y por cierto, recuerda firmar siempre tus mensajes escribiendo cuatro tildes asi: ~~~~ o pulsando este boton: http://images.wikia.com/common/__cb37460/skins/common/images/button_sig.png ¡Saludos! --BrunoarGleek [[User Talk:Brunoar|'Mi Discusión']] 03:41 30 may 2011 (UTC) : :Jajaja XD muchas gracias nuevamente, si sabia como firmar, solo lo havia olvidado XDDMaib! 02:50 3 jun 2011 (UTC) Mensaje sin título 5 Hola, es necesario que todas las paginas de episodos digan Episodio:Nombre del episodio... creo que no se necesita porque para eso estan las categorias :), no te lo tome a mal solo es una sugerencia :D esta quedando fatastica la wiki dia a dia ;) Maldadpura 21:31 18 jun 2011 (UTC)Maldadpura (: :Lo he hecho así desde el principio porque hay casos como Acafellas, o Blame It On The Alcohol, o Born This Way, o Dream On, o Home, o Silly Love Songs o Theatricality, las cuales pueden referirse a dos cosas, ya sea porque el nombre del episodio es el mismo que el de una canción, o porque es el nombre de un grupo (como Acafellas) o es el mismo nombre que un episodio de The Glee Project (como Theatricality). Entonces, si todos los artículos de los episodios comienzan por "Episodio:", se distinguirá a que se refiere y no habrá problemas con las redirecciones. Además, no sabemos si en el futuro no cantarán una canción que se llame, por ejemplo, "Hairography", y por eso debemos prevenirlo ahora, además de que también lo hacemos así para que no queden algunos artículos que comienzan por "Episodio" y otros no... Lo mismo sucede con canciones como Somebody To Love, que hay una versión de Queen y otra de Justin Bieber, ambas con mismo nombre, y el nombre del artículo debe ser diferente para que no redirija a la misma página. --BrunoarGleek [[User Talk:Brunoar|'Mi Discusión']] 00:32 19 jun 2011 (UTC) Otra pregunta :S Hola, Brunoar: Tengo una pequeña duda: En la Wiki en Ingles hay paginas para las relaciones pero tambien para las amistades y conflictos, mi pregunta ¿es necesario que en este Wiki haiga paginas asi? KurtGaGleek 00:30 20 jun 2011 (UTC) :Si, lo vi. No, no es necesario, ya que eso se puede detallar en la página de los personajes en cuestion. De todos modos, hay algunas enemistades clásicas, como Will y Sue que si podrían tener una página especial, asi que si quieres crearla, tienes toda la libertad para hacerlo =D --BrunoarGleek [[User Talk:Brunoar|'Mi Discusión']] 01:44 20 jun 2011 (UTC) una pregunta ayer vistaba la wiki de glee en ingles y se me courrio ver el ranking de ellos y vi que tenian sus propias insignias como cuando editas cierta cantidad de paginas de musica o de parejas... no se puede hacer eso aqui tambien??Maldadpura 06:03 29 jun 2011 (UTC) * Si, se puede, y hace un tiempo quise hacerlo, pero resulta que no es tan facil como pensaba xD Es que, si no me equivoco, hay que pedir permisos especiales a las altas esferas de wikia para eso u.u --BrunoarGleek [[User Talk:Brunoar|'Mi Discusión']] 06:07 29 jun 2011 (UTC) Posdata: como se puede eliminar una pagina me encontmre una que es pagina pero debria ser un blog o una discusion :O http://es.glee.wikia.com/wiki/Decepcion_total esa es la paginaMaldadpura 07:50 29 jun 2011 (UTC) * Listo, ya la borré. Para borrar una página debes hacer click en la flechita a la derecha de "editar" para desplegar el menú de opciones, entonces seleccionas "borrar" y listo ;) --BrunoarGleek [[User Talk:Brunoar|'Mi Discusión']] 22:14 29 jun 2011 (UTC) Holaaaa!! Hola Bruno! te queria pedir que cambiaras el "diseño" de la pagina (trato de decir eso que dice glee y esta amarillo, lo de atras), en otras wikis lo cambian mas seguido y le aria bien a la pagina un cambio de look xDDD, Gracias :D--Maib! 20:44 3 jul 2011 (UTC) *Gracias por tu sugerencia Maib. Recuerda que hay una sección de propuestas para este tipo de cosas. De todas formas, si tienes un diseño que crees que quedaria bien, no dudes en subir la imagen y mostrarmelo ;) --BrunoarGleek [[User Talk:Brunoar|'Mi Discusión']] 20:46 3 jul 2011 (UTC) *Graciaas! =D Maib! 21:16 3 jul 2011 (UTC) *Mira esta imagen creo que esta genial :3 pero seguire buscando mas! xD http://www.seriesdetv.com/2010/11/19/glee-s02e08-furt Maib! 22:37 3 jul 2011 (UTC) Mensaje sin titulo 6 Oye estaba viendo en la pagina de la primera temporada los episodios y...en la descripcion de Mas-up decia: Mientras, con un giro de los acontecimientos, los alumnos del Insituto McKinley que eran guays pasan a ser el objetivo de las putadas del resto de los alumnos. xS KurtGaGleek 21:38 3 jul 2011 (UTC) * Ya mismo lo arreglo. Eso son cosas vandalizadas. Gracias por avisarme. --BrunoarGleek [[User Talk:Brunoar|'Mi Discusión']] 22:05 3 jul 2011 (UTC) Oyee xD Hola, oye xd esque cree dos paginas, la de Bad Romance (The Glee Project version) y Firework (The Glee Project version), lo que te queria preguntar era si estaba bien o deberian estar de otra forma. Respondeme porfavor , muchas gracias xD :D Maib! 23:19 3 jul 2011 (UTC) * Maib, ya te lo habia dicho, pero bueno, aqui va de nuevo. No es necesario crear una página exclusiva para las versiones de las canciones de The Glee Project, sino que se deben incluir dentro de la página de la canción ya existente interpretada en Glee. Por ejemplo, si ves el artículo Firework, verás que hay una sección que tiene toda la información de esa canción en The Glee Project, mientras que el resto es de la interpretación de Glee que es lo mas importante, ya que la wiki es sobre Glee. ¿Entiendes? --BrunoarGleek [[User Talk:Brunoar|'Mi Discusión']] 00:10 4 jul 2011 (UTC) ** Ok xDD Pero en la wiki en ingles de Glee si estan por paginas separadas xd :S Y quedaron bonitas :3 xDD y aprendi a hacer paginas xd .Y si quieres dime matias solamente xD no estoy acostumbrado a que me digan Maib XD Maib! 00:29 4 jul 2011 (UTC) *** Ok, Matias. Pero recuerda que esta es la wiki de Glee en español, que es muy diferente a la wiki de Glee en inglés. De hecho, cuanto menos se parezca esta a la de inglés, más feliz estaré xD Es que la wiki de Glee en inglés en realidad es un desorden total, no hay ningun tipo de control, y la gran mayoria de la información que encuentras ahi es falsa. Parece mas un foro que una wiki jajaja --BrunoarGleek [[User Talk:Brunoar|'Mi Discusión']] 00:56 4 jul 2011 (UTC) *** Ok xD gracias :) Maib! 01:20 4 jul 2011 (UTC) Otra vez yo xD Hola! xD soy yo denuevo, te queria hacer un par de preguntas: ¿Quien quieres que gane TGP? ¿Te ubiera gustado ir a las audiciones? xd Atte.: --Maib! 01:44 4 jul 2011 (UTC) * ¡Claro! Yo quiero que gane Cameron, es el mejor! --BrunoarGleek [[User Talk:Brunoar|'Mi Discusión']] 17:32 4 jul 2011 (UTC) xD Que haaceees?? xD viste el episodio de ayer de TGP?? xd o ya lo habian dado en Uruguay??? xD Maib! 02:09 9 jul 2011 (UTC) * Sip, ya lo habia visto. Lo que pasa que yo los veo cuando se estrenan en Estados Unidos, porque los descargo de internet. --BrunoarGleek [[User Talk:Brunoar|'Mi Discusión']] 02:15 9 jul 2011 (UTC) * Entonces tu tambn hablas ingles?? Maib! 02:24 9 jul 2011 (UTC) ** Sip! --BrunoarGleek [[User Talk:Brunoar|'Mi Discusión']] 02:46 9 jul 2011 (UTC) ** A que genial, a mi tambn me gustaria ser bilingue xD, cambaindo de tema, cuanto mide Damian ?? xD *** xDDDDDDDDDD En tumblr siempre preguntan lo mismo, cuanto mide tal o cual participante de TGP xD Realmente, no entiendo que tiene de interesante la altura de los participantes! xD Por cierto, no tengo ni idea cuanto mide, de hecho, no sé como podria saberlo, no lo conozco personalmente xD --BrunoarGleek [[User Talk:Brunoar|'Mi Discusión']] 03:12 9 jul 2011 (UTC) *** Jajajaj xDD Quizas algun dia cuente cuanto mide xD pero creo que debe medir alrrededor de 1.70 m xD, me caiste muy bien Bruno! xD eres muy simpatico y respondes a mis preguntas repetidas xDDMaib! 03:25 9 jul 2011 (UTC) *** Emm cambaindo de tema otra vez xD, como se hace que mi firma tenga colores :3 xDD gracias :DMaib! 03:44 9 jul 2011 (UTC) **** Simplemente escribis el texto en código, por ejemplo, el codigo de la mia es BrunoarGleek [[User Talk:Brunoar|'Mi Discusión']] --BrunoarGleek [[User Talk:Brunoar|'Mi Discusión']] 03:49 9 jul 2011 (UTC) **** Muchas gracias my friend! xD Maib! [[User Talk:Maib!|'Mi Discusión']] Te puedo agregar a Facebook?? xDD Maib! [[User Talk:Maib!|'Mi Discusión']] * ¡Claro! Mi feisbuc es facebook.com/brunoar --BrunoarGleek [[User Talk:Brunoar|'Mi Discusión']] 20:00 9 jul 2011 (UTC) * Estas esperando entusiasmado el estreno del episodio?? XD Maib! [[User Talk:Maib!|'Mi Discusión']] Mensaje sin titulo 7 de donde has sacado esas promocionales nuevas que estas poniendo dices que son de la temporada 3 es cierto? : Si, son reales, de lo contrario no las hubiera puesto en la wiki. Por el momento solo se han filtrado esas 3. Te agradecería mucho si te registraras y/o iniciaras sesión antes de dejar comentarios en páginas de usuario. Gracias. --BrunoarGleek [[User Talk:Brunoar|'Mi Discusión']] 00:27 13 jul 2011 (UTC) Mensaje sin titulo 8 Hola, tengo problemas porque no entiendo como aplicar las plantillas ni donde encontrar el blog (en la página dice en la parte lateral pero no explica mucho). Si podés ayudarme, gracias.Chocococotorta 02:56 21 jul 2011 (UTC) : Las plantillas puedes encontrarlas aqui (o tambien en el menu desplegable de arriba, donde dice canciones, episodios, personajes, plantillas generales). Para aplicarlas, debes seleccionar el texto que está dentro del recuadro (de hecho si lees lo que dice en la sección "Uso" de cada plantilla lo puedes ver) y lo copias, luego lo pegas en el artículo donde quieras colocar la plantilla (siempre al principio de todo, antes de cualquier texto) y rellenas los campos con la información correspondiente. --BrunoarGleek [[User Talk:Brunoar|'Mi Discusión']] 05:20 21 jul 2011 (UTC) HOLAA!!!! Duda. Sábes, k kiero hacer un blog para mis fan fics de the glee project k son muy buenos y kisiera saber como hacerlos :?, si me ayudas te agradeceria muchisimo!SEBA MR 03:49 27 jul 2011 (UTC)SEBA MR. :Es muy simple. Vas a tu página de usuario y verás que arriba hay un menú que dice "Perfil - Discusión - Blog - Contribuciones - Siguiendo". Haces click en "Blog" y luego en "crear nueva entrada". Eso es todo ^_^ --BrunoarGleek [[User Talk:Brunoar|'Mi Discusión']] 04:04 27 jul 2011 (UTC) :Tambien me pregunto como puedo hacerle mas propaganda a mis fan fics????? jajaja SEBA MR 04:08 27 jul 2011 (UTC)SEBA MR :: ¡Ni idea! En eso me temo que no te puedo ayudar, ya que al no ser algo canónico de Glee (es decir, algo que sea reconocido como parte de la serie) no te lo puedo promocionar en la wiki. Obviamente, eres libre de publicar lo que quieras en tu blog. --BrunoarGleek [[User Talk:Brunoar|'Mi Discusión']] 04:42 27 jul 2011 (UTC) No te lo tomi mal!!!!!!!!!!!! si tampoco soy tan mal escritor jajaja solo quiero k lean mis fan fic!!!! los leeras tu???SEBA MR 01:58 28 jul 2011 (UTC) SEBA MR Mensaje sin titulo 9 hola quisiera agradecerte por toda la informacion que has compartido acerca de glee y the glee project de verdad muchisimas gracias pero como conoces toda esa informacion acerca del ultimo episodio ahhh y otra pregunta por fiss ese reality de glee ya paso o en serio los episodios los graban semana tras semana y los sacan al aire cuando lo terminan ? por fa si sabes la respuesta dime sii es que tengo esa duda y disculpa la molestia : No entiendo a qué información te refieres sobre el último episodio. En cuanto a The Glee Project, el reality show fue filmado antes de comenzar a emitirse. La filmación terminó el 12 de Abril, por lo tanto, el ganador ya sabe quien es, pero obviamente, los productores mantienen esa información muy reservada. El 12 de Junio comenzaron a transmitir en Estados Unidos los episodios uno por uno cada semana, y dos semanas después los empezaron a transmitir subtitulados en latinoamérica en el canal FOX. --BrunoarGleek [[User Talk:Brunoar|'Mi Discusión']] 07:04 30 jul 2011 (UTC) Camsay Brunoar, como nuevo integrante de Glee Wiki en español, me gustaria ayudar mediante la traduccion de las paginas en inglés con als que no tedria ningun problema y de aportar datos nuevos de Glee o TGP de ser posible y necesario. Me gustaria que me contactes por este medio para ver de ser posible.. Gracias'Camsay 06:18 31 jul 2011 (UTC)Camsay' :¡Por supuesto! Todas las contribuciones son de gran ayuda. Sin embargo, ten en cuenta que en los artículos relacionados con The Glee Project no se permite colocar spoilers (información que revele la trama de episodios futuros). Todo lo que haya sucedido hasta el último episodio transmitido en Estados Unidos, es completamente válido. --BrunoarGleek [[User Talk:Brunoar|'Mi Discusión']] 17:46 31 jul 2011 (UTC) Brunoar, acabo de editar el titulo de Sexuality en español debido a que el terminoi sirve para Sexualidad y Sensualidad, pero a lo que refiere ese titulo (el ser sexy) es Sensualidad. De estar equivocado yo, mi, disculpas Camsay 06:56 31 jul 2011 (UTC)Camsay - SHIP Cameron Mitchell and Lindsay Pearce :Tienes razón, el nombre coincide mucho más con Sensualidad que con Sexualidad, gracias por tu aporte. --BrunoarGleek [[User Talk:Brunoar|'Mi Discusión']] 17:46 31 jul 2011 (UTC) Comenzada la traduccion de Artie Abrams y la correccion de Sam Evans, ya que tenia errorres gramaticaes y agregue algunos enlaces. Camsay 21:49 31 jul 2011 (UTC)Camsay Terminada la Traduccion de la pagina Grace Hitchens. Camsay 02:21 1 ago 2011 (UTC)Camsay SHIP Cameron and Lindsay Traducida la pagina de Mr. Kinney (Era poco lo que habia que traducir) y se agregaron algunos datos que no estaban.. Es para que las saques de Artículos que requieren la traducción.. Hasta mañana no voy a estar en la Wiki para no toparme sin querer con algun spoiler ya que no lo pude ver anoche y mi conexion de Internet esta mala como para descargar 350MB sin errores. Gracias Camsay 18:53 1 ago 2011 (UTC)Camsay SHIP CAMERON AND LINDSAY Correo ya te he agregado, ya puedes borrar el mensaje HectoRaulCota [[User Talk:Maldadpura|'Mi Discusión']] 23:48 2 ago 2011 (UTC) Mensaje sin título 10 Pregunnnnnnta como haces para poner debajo de las fotos color d cabello edad y todo eso¿¿ Simoncho Página de discusión :Eso que tu mencionas son las plantillas infobox. Dependiendo de a qué se refiere el artículo que estás editando, hay una plantilla infobox. Por ejemplo, hay una infobox para personajes, otra para objetos, actores, usuarios, episodios, lugares, grupos, etc. Para ver todas las plantillas infobox, lee este artículo: Plantillas Generales. Y no olvides firmar tus mensajes en páginas de discusión pulsando el botón http://images.wikia.com/common/__cb40364/skins/common/images/button_sig.png o escribiendo cuatro tildes así: ~~~~ ¡Saludos! --BrunoarGleek [[User Talk:Brunoar|'Mi Discusión']] 18:12 4 ago 2011 (UTC) Brunoar, recien termino de visitar las paginas de The Glee Project:Believability y de The Glee Project:Generosity y ambas estaban llenas de spoilers del Bottom 3 y de quien se va. Solamente quiero decir que como quien lo edita no está registrado y no sabemos quien pudo haber sido, esas paginas tengan mas cuidado con respecto a las ediciones o si es posible que no se permita su edición hasta la fecha de estreno. Gracias Camsay 19:11 6 ago 2011 (UTC)Camsay. PD: No quiero ser molestía pero porque justamente a mi me encanta esta pagina por que no tiene spoilers y ya estoy cansado de no poder disfrutar quién se va antes de tiempo que solamente pude saber al irse Ellis Y Cameron. Gracias Brunoar por entender. Saludos Camsay 06:00 7 ago 2011 (UTC)Camsay. Terminada la traducción de la pagina Sandy Ryerson. Nuevamente para que las quites de la seccion Articulos que requieren la traducción junto a las paginas de Mr. Kinney y Grace Hitchens Gracias, Camsay 23:47 7 ago 2011 (UTC)Camsay.. Listo Brunoar..Gracias x la explicacion, jaja! Encargados de personajes yo soy encargado de Sue y puse no editar sin mi permiso y puse mi firma creo que cada encargo deberia hacer eso. Simoncho : Simoncho, lo lamento mucho pero tuve que borrarte eso. Creo que no lo has entendido bien. Los encargados de personajes no son los únicos que pueden editar la página de dicho personaje, y nadie tiene que pedirle permiso a nadie para editar. La función del encargado de personaje es ser reconocido como el usuario que mas esmero le pone a dicha página, y se encarga de vigilar que las ediciones que otros hagan sobre esa misma página sean correctas. Además, te olvidaste de firmar tu mensaje aqui en mi página de discusion xD --BrunoarGleek [[User Talk:Brunoar|'Mi Discusión']] 17:51 18 ago 2011 (UTC) Damian McGinty ganador HOLA QUIERO COMPARTIR ESTA INFORMACION http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Damian_McGinty,_Jr.#Miembros ENTRA Y MIRA LO QUE DICE DE DAMIAN QUE ES EL GANADOR Y WIKIPEDIA NUNCA MIENTE CONTESTA RAPIDO DAMIAN GANO!!! LO DICE WIKI PEDIA Simoncho 12:50 20 ago 2011 (UTC) : Simoncho, hay muchas cosas que dice en Wikipedia que no son verdaderas. Por ejemplo, en Wikipedia se aseguraba que en el episodio 6, el eliminado era Alex, y no fue asi. Luego decía que Alex se iría en el episodio 7, y se fue Cameron. Luego en el episodio 8, y se fue Hannah. También decía que en el episodio nueva se irían Lindsay y Hannah, ambas, y no se fue nadie. No olvides que Wikipedia es una wiki, y al igual que aqui, cualquiera puede editar. Además, incluso aunque esa información estuviera confirmada, no la podemos poner aqui, porque en la Wiki de Glee en español no publicamos spoilers. --BrunoarGleek [[User Talk:Brunoar|'Mi Discusión']] 17:45 20 ago 2011 (UTC) Muchisimas gracias por tu amable bienvenida... Nos hablamos luego!!! EmedePe 20:28 21 ago 2011 (UTC)EmedePe Blaine Anderson Hey!!Soy Pau o Amorsislove8 22:37 3 sep 2011 (UTC)amorsislove8Amorsislove8 22:37 3 sep 2011 (UTC) como me registre a la pagina,yo quede a cargo de la pagina de Blaine Anderson y pude ver los cambios en la foto de perfil...me da risa porque me ganaste por cuestion de horas jajaa!!Yo iba a cambiarle la foto, pero la q elegiste esta genial.Ok nada,era para saludar,para felicitarte por la pagina q esta genial y no se...cualquier cosa q surja o algo nuevo para la pagina avisas y listo :D Amo Glee asi q no tengo problema en darles una mano!!!→Saludos enormess!!!(Y solo 17 dias mas!!) : Hola Pau! Gracias por tu mensaje ^^ La foto que puse es la nueva imágen promocional de Blaine para la Tercera Temporada, por eso la cambié, al igual que con el resto de los personajes. Un abrazo! --BrunoarGleek [[User Talk:Brunoar|'Mi Discusión']] 18:05 4 sep 2011 (UTC) : Ok Dale!!!Un abrazo!! Subi la segunda parte de mi fic (vos ya lo leiste en la comu), para todos aquellos que le habia gustado la primeras dos partes! Saludos mis gleeks, gracias. Camsay 08:39 11 sep 2011 (UTC) Hola, Usuario bloqueado Ayer 13 de septiembre, me puse a ver las ediciones ya que habia muchas y vi que el usuario Rocioniki puso imagenes que no correspodian a la pagina, y aparte que desacomodo todo. y observe que puso comentarios ofensivos hacia una "actriz", y decidi que debia castigarla por 3 dias, y le explique el porque en su discusion, y minutos despues veo que mi perfil estaba vandalizado revise el historial y fue Rocioniki, por lo que decidi bloquearla para siempre. puedes revisar historiales de paginas como las de Samuel Larsen, Dianna Agron, Lea Michele, y mi perfil; Y veras que tengo la razon. PD: ando de mal humor Maldadpura. :Está bien, comparto tu desición. ¡Espero te mejores! ^^ --BrunoarGleek [[User Talk:Brunoar|'Mi Discusión']] 16:19 14 sep 2011 (UTC) Plantilla de perfil de usuario hola quisiera saber como poner una plantilla a mi perfil, todavia no conozco mucho Cesar.rodrigleez 20:19 17 sep 2011 (UTC) :Cesar, para hacer eso ve a Plantilla:Infobox Usuario y allí te dice qué es lo que tienes que copiar y pegar en tu página de usuario. Cualquier otra duda me avisas. --BrunoarGleek [[User Talk:Brunoar|'Mi Discusión']] 20:57 17 sep 2011 (UTC) Plantilla de perfil de personaje ola que tal, una pregunta como hago para agregar una imagen en el infobox de un personaje :S Angel Af :Lo que tienes que hacer es ir a la Plantilla:Infobox Personaje y allí te dice qué es lo que tienes que copiar y pegar en la página de personaje correspondiente. Luego llenas los datos y listo. PD: No olvides firmar tus mensajes en páginas de discusión. --BrunoarGleek [[User Talk:Brunoar|'Mi Discusión']] 22:44 22 sep 2011 (UTC) Creación de plantillas Hoola Soy Nueva Y Quiero Saber Como Crear Una Plantilla (Para Mi Perfil, Actores, Etc.) Me Podrías Explicar Faabitaa 03:07 25 sep 2011 (UTC) :Hola Fabita. ¿A qué te refieres exactamente? Veo que en tu página de usuario has utilizado correctamente la Plantilla:Infobox Usuario. Si lo que quieres saber es cómo poner ese tipo de plantillas en, por ejemplo, páginas de actores, es exactamente igual, pero la plantilla a usar es Plantilla:Infobox Actor, y así lo mismo con Personajes, Lugares, Grupos, Objetos, etc. --BrunoarGleek [[User Talk:Brunoar|'Mi Discusión']] 05:13 25 sep 2011 (UTC) Relaciones oye te quiero ayudar en lo de las relaciones: kurt y blaine qe dices??Giooviss 01:24 29 sep 2011 (UTC)giooviss :¡Claro! Eres libre de hacer todas las ediciones que quieras en la wiki. Ya que te interesan las páginas de relaciones, puedes solicitar unirte al Proyecto Relaciones. --BrunoarGleek [[User Talk:Brunoar|'Mi Discusión']] 01:29 29 sep 2011 (UTC) Geraaardv18 Muchas Gracias por la Bienvenida... Cuando sepa algunas cosas tratare de editarlas y colocarlas, mmm Es bueno ser un Glee-Adict, Saludos Geraaardv18 :Me alegro de que te hayas sumado a esta comunidad ^^ Cualquier duda que tengas, puedes preguntarme cuando quieras, aqui o en el chat. Recuerda firmar tus mensajes en páginas de discusión presionando el botón http://images.wikia.com/common/__cb42563/skins/common/images/button_sig.png --BrunoarGleek [[User Talk:Brunoar|'Mi Discusión']] 01:36 29 sep 2011 (UTC) Firma Gracias Lean por la firma! Está de pelos..! Nos vemos.. Camsay - ''Mi Página de Discusión'' 18:55 29 sep 2011 (UTC) 05:00 29 sep 2011 (UTC) :La firma no se ve bien... Hacé lo siguiente. Andá a Especial:Preferencias y en la parte de la firma fijate que la opción " Tratar firma como wikitexto (sin un enlace automático)" esté activada ;) --BrunoarGleek [[User Talk:Brunoar|'Mi Página de Discusión']] 15:32 29 sep 2011 (UTC) ::Te gustó ahi? ^ Camsay - ''Mi Página de Discusión'' 18:55 29 sep 2011 (UTC) :::¡Muy bien! Ahora si, genial --BrunoarGleek [[User Talk:Brunoar|'Mi Página de Discusión']] 19:11 29 sep 2011 (UTC) Borrar Página HOOLA COMO SE BORRA UNA PÁGINA?? CHAOO :* <3 <3 Faabytaa... Mii Dscusión 22:16 1 oct 2011 (UTC) :Los usuarios no pueden borrar páginas. Si crees que una página debería ser borrada, puedes decirme a mi o a cualquier otro miembro del Staff de la wiki indicando cual es dicha página. --BrunoarGleek [[User Talk:Brunoar|'Mi Página de Discusión']] 22:26 1 oct 2011 (UTC) Imagen Hola, como puedo ponerle una imagen a la página de la canción Songbird??? TheGleekMoy 14:11 4 oct 2011 (UTC) TheGleekMoy TheGleekMoy 14:11 4 oct 2011 (UTC) :Para añadir una imagen, en primer lugar tienes que subirla utilizando la página Especial:SubirArchivo. Luego, en la página de Songbird, en la parte donde dice |imagen= 300px, debes sustituir el nombre de la imagen (en este caso "Songbird.jpg") por el nombre de la imagen que subiste, que es la que quieres poner. No borres el "300px", ya que eso le indica el tamaño de la imagen, y un tamaño mayor o menor que 300 píxeles deformaría la Plantilla:Infobox Cancion. --BrunoarGleek [[User Talk:Brunoar|'Mi Página de Discusión']] 14:32 4 oct 2011 (UTC)